Lovely morning
by Aurora-swan
Summary: Oneshot. Sex on an early weekday morning. Bottom Remus. Rated M for a reason.


_A oneshot between Sirius and Remus, takes place in school, no specific age of them. Just sex and bottom Remus._

* * *

Sirius carefully watched while Remus dried his wet hair with the towel. The young boy walked around in his boxers with the towel around his neck, looking for his clothes in the messy room that belonged to him, Sirius, James and Peter. Sirius still stared in silence, pretending to be asleep in the early morning. Remus cursed and threw shirts and pants trough the air before he found the jeans he was looking for and he stepped in. He stood beside Sirius bed and he took his chance.

A warm hand slipped inside the waistband of his jeans and he was pulled closer to Sirius bed. The animagus kissed the skin around his bellybutton and Remus chuckled.

"We ain't got time for this." he grinned and stroked his fingers through his black hair. "Breakfast ends in an hour." But Sirius continued and sat up in the bed, grabbed those sexy hips and Remus fell to his knees on the bedside.

"We got time." he grinned and forced him down in the bed. He landed on his belly and Sirius crawled closer to him to snuggle the boy. "I can make you come faster then you think." They both knew that was true, when Sirius used his magical fingers on him nothing could stop him from screaming in pleasure. "Just a quicky." Sirius's lips kissed his shoulder and he couldn't help but smile, he gave the other boy a slight nod.

That was all he needed and he crawled on top of the taller boy and pressed his chest to his back. He buried his nose in the wet hair sighed happily while his hands travelled down to Remus's jeans.

"Should we take them off again?" he asked and kissed his neck. The werewolf nodded and blushed like he always did when Sirius aroused him. "Turn around." With a quick movement, the taller boy laid himself on his back underneath him and Sirius kissed him on the lips.

"You're really beautiful in the morning. Do you know that." Remus blushed even worse and he smiled wider.

"So are you." he grinned and stroked his fingers trough the black hair. "Well, you're always beautiful." Once again Sirius smelled his hair and neck, kissing a way down to his left nipple. He played with his tongue around it, nibbled the pink flesh and his sharp nail scratched his ribs when let his hand travel down to his hip.

"I want to kiss you here." he said and kissed his lowest rib. "And here." he kissed his hip. "and here." Then i unbuttoned his jeans and kissed his lower abdomen. Remus lifted his hips so he could pull his pants down and Sirius tore them off as quick as he could. He almost growled when he saw the bulge in Remus's boxers. "You're a horny little wolf, aren't you?" he grinned and cupped his member with a steady hand, making him hiss of excitement.

"Yes Sirius." he confessed and felt his kisses like feathers on the inside of his thigh. "As always when you tease me."

"I'm not teasing." The warm breath caressed his skin as Sirius spoke, making him shiver of anticipation. "I'm making you hot." He tugged in his boxer and they slid down his hips, released Remus's twitching cock. With soft lips he kissed the area around it and licked the root of his sex. Remus loved it, sighed and closed his eyes while his fingers found a way into Sirius's hair.

"Don't be so mean." The pain in his crotch got worse for each lick and he could feel something big pool up inside him, this was surely going to be a quicky. "Just..." He didn't even have time to finnish the sentence before Sirius devoured his shaft, sucking his swollen head hard and played with his tongue. He almost suffocated his lover when he, by mistake bucked into his mouth, but Sirius didn't mind. He just grabbed his hip and pushed him down to the bed, making him unable to move. Now, Remus just had to lay there and take it. His head sank into the pillow and he whimpered quietly.

Then he felt it, something touched his entrance, gently playing with it and making him lose his breathing. By instinct, he spread his legs and looked down. The sight of Sirius sucking and preparing him for intrusion only made him hotter. The finger entered him and he tossed his head back. A slight moan slipped over his lips and Sirius giggled when he saw what he didi to the his lover. He started to move his finger, in and out and Remus had to stop him.

"Sirius." he gasped and pulled his hair. "I'm gonna cum." Sirius left his shaft with a long sucking and looked up at him with animalistic eyes.

"I told you so." he laughed and crawled up to his face again. "But I'm not going to let you. Not quite yet." Another finger slipped inside of him and he bit down hard so he wouldn't scream of pleasure when Sirius brushed over his prostate. "Come on Moony." Sirius begged and kissed his jaw. "No one will hear you." Remus's mouth fell open and he moaned loudly into Sirius's hair.

His hands were still tied in Sirius hair, he was lost in all this excitement and pleasure, he had forgotten to give Sirius anything in return.

Sirius felt the long fingers travel down his chest and they pinched his nipples.

"Oh Moony," he moaned and kissed his lips. "You know I'm weak for that kind if touch." Remus knew that more then well, and he twisted it slightly. Sirius returned the favour by moving his fingers inside Remus with a scissoring motion. This made Remus's back arch and he stared with watery eyes to the roof.

"More." he whimpered and Sirius put his arm around his neck, grabbed his auburn hair. "Please, I'm hurting." It was the truth, the pain in his groin was getting worser and he needed release soon. "Put it in me." Sirius grinned and bit his exposed collarbone.

"Beg med some more." He wanted to hear him scream for it.

"Please, Sirius!" he plaid and grabbed the bulge in his boxers with a quick motion of the arm, Sirius almost screamed out in pleasure of the sudden touch and realised that he didn't have it in him to tease the boy anymore.

"Fine." he moaned and pulled out of Remus, leaving him hollow and twitching. He pulled down his own boxers and lined up with Remus's prepared entrance.

The feeling of Sirius's blunt head pressing against his ring made him shudder and he tried to push himself down, forcing Sirius to press himself inside, but Sirius didn't enter him yet.

"Please!" he whimpered and Sirius placed hard kisses on his neck and shoulder. "Please, Sirius!"

Sirius grabbed his thigh and lifted it over his waist, making Remus open wider for him. Then he pushed his head in. The slight pain made Remus's nails dig into his shoulders and he gritted his teeth. Even if the pain was great, there was still pleasure. A pleasure building up in his abdomen, making his hips move into Sirius. "More."

His hole shaft slid into Remus and the tightness made his eyes slam shut, it was hot and beautiful inside him. He stayed still for a moment to let Remus adjust to him. He looked at him with his grey eyes and stroked his hair out of his face, kissed him hard enough to make his lips bruise and Remus's hands grabbed his arse. He still whimpered and Sirius could feel his member throb between them.

"Sirius." he moaned into the kiss and bit his lower lip.

"I'm gonna make you scream." Sirius whispered into his ear, his moist breath touched his skin like a warm wind. "Just like last time. I'm going to pound you hard enough to see stars again." Just Sirius's words could make him come. The build up in his abdomen was to great and painful to be held back any longer, ha had to come.

"Sirius!" he yelled and tried to move down to him. "Move! Just fuck me already." The animagus grinned and pulled out until only his head was left inside. "Yes... Sirius, yes." He thrusted himself inside again, hard and fast and Remus screamed out of pleasure when he hit his prostate. "Oh, god yes!"

"You like that?" Sirius growled hoarsely and smiled. He did it once more, more brutally this time and Remus's body shivered as he screamed out again. This was just to much, he couldn't take it.  
"Sirius!" he plaid again and felt the kisses on his adams apple. "Give it to me!"

Sirius could feel it to, the pressure building up, the pain in his loins. He started to move, pounding his lover with a slow pace. He murmured underneath him, moaned and begged for more. He gaped of the pleasure and breathed heavily for each strike to his prostate.

"Deeper." he whimpered and wound his other leg around his waist. Sirius pushed himself deeper in the heat and thrusted harder and faster, making Remus moan louder. His breathing hitched and he could feel his own hand travel down to his cock, he needed to come now or his loins was going to explode.

Sirius could see the boy suffer, and he pulled out. Remus eyes flew open and his hips twitched by the sudden abandonment.

"What are you doing?" he asked and grabbed his hair.

"Turn around." he ordered and Remus obeyed, he rolled over on his stomach and Sirius grabbed him under his arms, lifted him up on his knees. Oh god, Remus loved this position. He spread his legs for him and Sirius sat on his knees behind him, entered him while he kissed his neck.

"I know you like this." he murmured and thrusted into him again. He wound his hand around Remus's shaft and pumped him and with his other hand he pinched his nipple. "Come on, scream."

And he did, for each time Sirius moved into him he moaned loudly and the fondling of his nipple and cock.

"I'm coming!" he shouted and pushed himself back onto Sirius prick in unison with his thrusting. Sirius kissed and licked his neck and Remus screamed in pleasure as white ribbons spurted over the bed. The walls clamped down on Sirius's cock and the friction drove him over the edge. He cried out when he came and bit down on Remus's shoulder, whimpered and shivered. It was beautiful.

"Oh fuck." he whimpered and closed his eyes, the werewolf's head fell back onto his shoulder and he did what he could to catch his breath.

"That was..." he began but silenced himself with a grin. "Damn, Sirius."

"I know." Sirius laughed and kissed his cheek. "I'm good, and so are you. Remus sighed happily and took his hand that rested on his leg, kissed it passionately.

"Damn you, Sirius." he cursed and fell turned in his arms to look at him. "Now I need another shower." He placed his arms around him and forced him down on the clean side of the bed, snuggled him and kissed every part close to his face.

"Let me take one with you." he whispered and bruised his lips with another kiss. "I'll wash you up."


End file.
